Rocker switches are used in a variety of applications for alternatingly actuating a pair of switches of a switching unit. A rocker-type electrical switch assembly generally includes a rocker actuator rockably mounted about a rotational axis overlying the switch unit, with wing portions of the rocker actuator projecting from opposite sides of the rotational axis for alternatingly engaging depressible operators of the switch unit. In other words, the rocker actuator pivots in a seesaw fashion to actuate one or the other of a pair of switch operators. The switches of the switching unit may be of various types, such as momentary switches, micro-switches or the like.
One of the problems with rocker-type switches is that they often are used in low-cost environments. However, the rocker switch assembly, itself, usually is a comparatively high-cost item because such switch assemblies, heretofore, have been relatively complicated and/or included numerous components such as housing parts, mounting parts, and fastening components to maintain the parts in assembled condition. Such expenses are particularly bothersome when the switch unit used within the rocker switch assembly often is a self-contained unit which is readily obtainable. This invention is directed to providing a very simple, relatively inexpensive electrical switch assembly of the rocker-type wherein all of the parts of the assembly, even the switch unit itself, are held in assembled condition by snap-fit latching means, obviating any extraneous or separate latching components.